


The Kindness of Strangers

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Bang Challenge, Blood and Injury, Crowe Altius Lives, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury Recovery, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Permanent Injury, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shooting, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: What if Crowe Altius survived her attack that day, and lived to meet the spirited Cindy Aurum?*Written for the FFXV Rarepair Bigbang.*
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Cindy Aurum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: FFXV Rarepair Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

On the dusty roads of Leide, surrounded by dilapidated buildings of old and the remains of an overhead bridge, Crowe Altius sat upon a sleek black motorbike, awaiting Lady Lunafreya.

Inside her pocket, she felt the small box housing a precious hairpin. A gift for the Oracle, Crowe kept it close by, determined to present it upon their meeting.

_ ‘From one strong woman to another…’ _

A bright yellow van, the only vibrant colour on a dull landscape, advertising  _ Speedy Chocobo Cleaning Services _ , drove down the road until it disappeared, leaving the woman completely alone.

It was the perfect arrangement - leave Insomnia undercover in said van, and begin her classified mission to escort Lunafreya from Tenebrae. On an unmarked bike, with no clothing to give away her Kingsglaive identity, and an orange stripe helmet to mask her face, Crowe was - for all intents and purposes - a black bird in the wind.

Even if her disguise was crucial to Captain Drautos’ task for her, there was something lacking about the plain clothes she wore. She felt… lifeless, a brown jacket with camo print shoulders, a green top, and dark blue jeans.

She frowned, glancing down at her newly assigned clothing with displeasure.  _ ‘Ugh… Not exactly my type.’ _

However, as much she detested it, the logic seemed sound. Wearing black outside Insomnia made her a target. The colour blackhead had always been associated with Lucian Royalty, their Crownsgarde, and of course, the Kingsglaive.

Crowe grunted, itching to get back into her badass clothing that announced to the world that she was not someone to be messed with.

She missed her leathered attire that connected her to her found family, her Glaive brothers and sisters. She had at least managed to insist on keeping her stylish black boots, her trademark fingerless gloves, and an orange bordering red belt around her waist.

She smirked, relishing in her small act of rebellion in a brilliant fire orange stripe around her. When she closed her eyes, a flash of that same colour reminded her of the proud cape blowing at her back, like a plume of fiery Phoenix feathers reigning chaos on the battlefield.

_ ‘Who am I kidding? The Cap knows.’ _

Perched upon her trusty vehicular steed, the Mage admired the midnight black shine, even on an overcast day. In her own reflection, Crowe saw herself in her Kingsglaive garments, scorching fire tornadoes bellowing from her hands.

As her reminiscent dark eyes cast downward at the faded orange helmet in her hands, a cheerful night among glowing lanterns and Galahd friends burned in her mind. The aroma of garlic scented steak skewers and the sight of smiling brethren embraced her with warmth.

Beside Nyx and Libertus, her comrades and treasured friends, she felt like she returned home.

Their parting words held onto her, bestowing a blessing even without the need for spells. She chuckled softly to herself.  _ ‘Not that I’d tell them that.’ _

In an instant, her entire world darkened.

Repelled from her bike by force, Crowe crashed to the rock hard ground, pain burning across her body. She clenched her teeth, her natural instincts trying to kick in, urging her to get to her feet and fight back.

_ ‘Shit!’ _

A second well placed bullet buried into her back, and everything weakened. A shocking paralysis short circuited her entire system, rooting her to the earth. Even the instinct to look her attacker in the eye proved impossible, with her body locking up in an agonising wave. Only through pain blurred eyes were the feet visible, and the smudged silver car behind them.

Nevertheless, the fight or flight response kicked in, and swung completely towards the only option Crowe.

_ ‘Fight. Fight. Fight, fight…’ _

With the last of her strength, Crowe raises an arm towards her approaching attacker, and channelled everything she had into her trembling hand.

Her leathered palm burned, searing heat summoned from her link to King Regis. She would not burn out as an ember, but as a roaring inferno. A scream strained from her throat, preparing to eliminate the  _ bastard _ that dared to take on a Glaive.

There was fire, there was panic, more pain, screaming, and then...

_ ‘Watch your back out there.’ _

_ ‘Just make sure you come back in one piece, all right?’ _

_ ‘Heh… got… ‘em…’ _

Pitch black darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her attack, Crowe drifts in and out of conscious, unable to escape the sounds of gunfire. During her lucid moments, she realises she isn’t alone...
> 
> *Written for the FFXV Rarepair Bigbang.*

Drifting in and out of consciousness, all Crowe saw were shadows, brewing like a storm within her. Only the slightest respite offered clouds of sweet dreams and memories of her Kingsglaive brothers.

She saw Nyx and Libertus, beckoning her to join them at a crowded table, chugging down frothy beers until dawn woke. She heard their laughter, clear as day, at some joke passing between men. She still recalled their smiles, their warmth, and belonging to something in this troubled world.

For a spell, Crowe felt like she was back home.

Among the laughter, shots rang out from across the way, piercing through glasses and pouring booze suds everywhere. The laughter stopped, the warmth dying like a tiny ember grasping for hope.

One by one, they fell around a helpless Crowe, the blood spattered table glimmering beneath the lanterns, which eventually flickered out like dying stars.

“Crowe…!” Libertus’ call cut short, another shot ringing out to silence him. Nyx soon followed, and then Crowe found herself alone.

_ ‘Alone… I’m all alone again…’ _

No matter how hard she struggled and fought, Crowe couldn’t move. She knew the barrel of a gun aimed her way, and she felt helpless to do anything.

_ ‘Like I couldn’t help them…’ _

Then the darkness returned, and the searing agony, hot and unrelenting, burned like Ifrit’s touch. The barest glimpses offered little reassurances - a nightfall among ruins, a hellish dust storm blinding the dawn, and… screeching tires that sounded like screaming.

Crowe jolted, fearing her attacker had returned, a lowlife wanting to rob her… or worse. The worst case scenarios were all too logical, taking away the last shred of control she had.

Adrenaline pumped through her heavy body, making her feel trapped in a hard shell, unable to move. She hated the fear causing her body to tremble, no semblance of strength permitting her to sit up or defend herself from the shadowy figure that threatened her.

Crowe couldn’t even concentrate on her magick, unable to form even the dying splutter of sparks in her hand. All she felt was cracked, blistering skin failing to produce what she had done so many times before.

_ ‘Shit!’ _

For the first time in her life, Crowe felt afraid that she was about to die in some forgotten shithole somewhere. The injustice of it all, after everything she endured, threatened to bring stinging tears to her eyes.

Forgotten, alone, abandoned as always...

Suddenly, a soothing hush acted like a balm upon her frayed nerves. A stranger knelt down beside her, the blurred silhouette slowly taking form before her glazed eyes.

“ _ Shh… _ Hush now. You’re safe, darlin’.”

It was as if Crowe finally opened her eyes for the first time, basking in the heavenly sunlight surrounding the unknown woman, an aura of soothing radiance. Everything began to settle, the shadows slowly beginning to melt in the recesses of her terrified mind.

“...Who… Where…?”

Somewhere between being found and a bumpy ride with hastened words, she felt… softness all around her. A nostalgic smell of home, warmed blankets, and a gentle voice speaking to her.

“You're safe, hun. No one’s gonna getcha here.”

Carefully, Crowe tried to focus on the kindly soul nursing over her weakened state and find any clue as to where she was.

Damping her fevered forehead, keeping watch over her, was an angel with heavenly blonde curls, a dusting of freckles upon her nose, and curious olive eyes assessing her for signs of further injury.

Not to mention a smile most angelic, keeping the demons of her mind away.

_ ‘Huh… Maybe I have died… and gone to heaven…’ _

Slowly, Crowe closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

Succumbing to sleep, she did not even hear the faint voices from beyond the wall. She heard nothing of a grandfather and granddaughter, discussing the stranger that had been so close to death’s door a short time prior.

“Don’t get it, Paw-Paw,” a gentle voice asked, filthy hands cleaned on a blood stained towel. “Who’d do such a thing to her?”

After a brief moment of thought, the Grandfather of the family business shrugged, hoping to put his granddaughter at ease. “Beats me. Road’s are perilous enough during the blasted day, let alone nightfall. And old ignorances die hard.”

“Y’think…?” The young woman hesitated, trying to mask her aggrievance on Crowe’s behalf. “Sons a’bitches. It’s a miracle she’s stable right now.”

The man known as Cid stiffly hobbled over to his deck chair by the garage, brow furrowed deeply. “There’s no mistaking it, Cindy. She’s one of them Glaive gals.”

“A Glaive?” The granddaughter’s eyes widened in surprise. She knew a little about the, from her grandfather, but they were hardly a common sight beyond the wall. “But what’s she doin’ all the way out here? An’ so close to the big day too?”

Cid shrugged. “Beats me. But one thing I do know is it ain’t no vacation…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins canon divergence.
> 
> Thanks to Cindy Aurum, Crowe is found and gets all the tender loving care courtesy of Hammerhead’s cute mechanic. 💖
> 
> This chapter tackles the immediate aftermath of her attack, replaying the nightmare over and over again, the terror and fear on loop, the isolation at being separated from her Kingsglaive family.
> 
> Though everything begins in darkness, awakening to find someone caring for her brings the light back. I also touched on Cid’s knowledge of the Glaives through his connection to Regis, and the discrimination members of the Glaive face in Insomnia.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. 🖤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe finally awakens in unfamiliar surroundings and comes face to face with the cute little lady who saved her life.
> 
> *Written for FFXV Rarepair Bigbang.*

When Crowe finally opened her eyes, she knew she had really died and gone to heaven.

Sunlight poured through the exposed slivers of the blinds, lighting up the small, cramped bedroom she appeared to be in. Plump pillows cushioned her aching head, along with a thick duvet, patched together with time and love.

Upon closer inspection, the Glaive realised she was in a caravan, packed with a tight kitchen space, and a small table at the far end of the travelling home. But there was no movement to indicate she was on the road, or who it belonged to.

As her senses awakened, she heard the faint sounds of engines running, the crackle of a radio, and…  _ people _ . Wherever she was, a bubble of civilisation existed, which was a blessing, and a cause for concern.

_ ‘Where the hell… am I?’  _ She tried to sit up swiftly, and paid the price. Not only did her head pound like a jackhammer, but her entire body rebelled against her. Everything felt heavy, every muscle screaming in agony at the slightest movement.

Shocked, Crowe fell back, breathing rapidly.  _ ‘Shit! Why can I…?’ _

The sound of slow creaking drew her attention to the door, followed by soft footsteps. She knew that someone was bound to come in eventually, to check up on her, but she panicked.

_  
‘I’m not ready. I can’t. Not like this.’ _

Clenching her teeth, Crowe watched the stranger step into the domesticated space… and her eyes widened.

Bouncing into view, carrying a tray, was a perky, animated young lady with a great big smile. It took a moment, but Crowe recognised her features once she came closer, and spoke.

“Hey there, hun,” she greeted warmly, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the tray beside her. “Glad you’re awake. You had us worried for a spell.”

_ ‘It’s her,’  _ Crowe thought, lost in the sight of those playful eyes.  _ ‘The one who found me.’ _

Flushed, Crowe tried to draw her legs up, but struggled, which in turn worried the blond haired woman.

“Hold your horses. You need to take it easy, y’hear? You were out there for who knows how long, and those wounds won’t patch up any time soon.” She smiled mischievously, gesturing to the bed. “Bed rest is what you need, and some good ol’ fashioned TLC.”

The Mage glared at the other lady, unused to such attention. “Who are you? And what is this place?”

“The name’s Cindy Aurum, and you’re in Hammerhead.” Tutting, Cindy retrieved the spoon by a large bowl of broth. “Mind if we talk with a spot of lunch? You must be starving.”

Crowe didn’t want to admit it, but she was famished, only just woken up after who knows how long bed bound. She reached out to grab a spoon, but fumbled, burning with embarrassment as the utensil clattered to the tray.

_ ‘Great. Humiliate me more, why don’t you?’  _ Crowe thought bitterly towards no one in particular.  _ ‘Not like I don’t want to make an ass of myself or anything.” _

“Figured. Here, let a gal treat ya.” The mechanic took over, dipping the spoon into the thick, vegetable soup. “Gotta say, it’s not every day a cute lil’ thing like you falls from the sky. An’ durin’ a sandstorm too. You were lucky.”

Cheeks tinted with warmth, Crowe huffed, unsure of how to feel about the compliment. She tucked a brown bang behind her ear, watching with fascination as Cindy gently blew the spoonful of soup. “How so?”

Cindy slowly raised the soup to Crowe with the patience of a saint, and the Glaive didn’t have it in her heart to refuse. She accepted, parting her cracked lips, and taking in the mouthful of soup.

_ ‘...Not bad.’ _

“Roads are hella dangerous ‘round here as is sunny side, but especially at night.” A shadow passed across Cindy’s face, even as she prepared another spoonful of food. “You  _ don’t _ wanna be out after dark.”

Crowe saw the unspoken heartache lingering there, reminding her of the times she reminisced about her lost family, her homeland. At that moment, she recognised in Cindy a pain she herself felt so many times, she lost count.

Before she could speak, the sunlight returned to the girl’s face, and she was back on track.

“You’re a Glaive… right?” Cindy raised another spoonful of soup to Crowe’s dry lips, curiosity twinkling in her olive green eyes. “One o’ them spell slinging gals?”

Crowe’s eyes shot open. The ways of the Kingsglaive were not common knowledge to the public, especially outside Insomnia. Her lips tightened, her brows narrowed.

Sensing the other woman’s hostility, Cindy lowered the spoon, and smirked. “Don’t worry. It ain’t rocket science. I have a little fella that knows a fella. That’s all.”

Crowe met her cheeky gaze. “ _ Right _ .”

“But hangin’ with a bunch of fellas all day? Betcha miss a lil’ girl company?” Cindy winked, playfully teasing her guest.

The Glaive flushed.

Being the only prominent woman in her squad, Crowe did become accustomed to ‘being one of the boys.’ Especially with Libertus and Nyx, who were like big brothers to her.

She thought of Libertus’ injured leg, and hoped he was keeping well.

“What about you?” Crowe asked, trying to divert the attention. “You’re hardly among the ladies either.”

“True, but I’m far from alone here. Paw-Paw might be the senior authority, but as far as I’m concerned, I’m the one in charge here.” Cindy tapped her head. “Someone has to keep this place in tip top shape, and business boomin’.”

Long brown bangs tumbled over her shoulder as she tilted her head.  _ ‘Paw-Paw? What’s a Paw Paw?’  _ She imagined a giant, slobbering dog blundering around the place, crashing into things.

Sensing her confusion, Cindy clarified. “Paw-Paw’s mah grandaddy, mah dad’s daddy if y’catch mah drift. But he might prefer you call him Cid.”

A tight smirk tugged at Crowe’s lips. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“Well, would’ya look at that.” Cindy leaned forward, grinning delightfully. “You should smile more often, sugar.”

Eyes widened momentarily, Crowe pouted, but the redness creeping onto her cheeks betrayed her. Cindy couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, which - to Crowe’s surprise - only endeared her to the mechanic more.

_ ‘Damn. Even her laughing at me is angelic.’  _ Her heart skipped, and Crowe realised what was happening.  _ ‘By the Gods… never felt this in awhile. Why is it always cute little blondes?’ _

“Anyhow,” Cindy started, growing serious all of a sudden. “I hate to ask you this, what with you just wakin’ up an’ all, but… do you remember anythin’? About what happened to you?”

_ ‘What… happened?’  _ Crowe furrowed her brow, trying to recall that fateful afternoon. Like the dusty horizons of Leide, her memories were unclear, only the faintest glimpses visible.

A van disappearing into the distance. Perched on a sexy little motorbike, waiting for the Princess.

Then gunfire, followed by scorching hot pain in her body.

She remembered the shock of being shot, burning her own hand to summon defensive fire magick, and then nothing.

No matter how hard she tried to envision her attacker, all that came to mind were black boots reflecting the fire from her own hand. No face, just a shadow accompanying her torment.

And a scream that might have been her own close to darkness taking hold.

Slowly, Crowe came back to reality, the comforting sunlight trickling into her temporary home, but she did not bask in it. Instead, all she felt was imprisonment, her panicked eyes peering between the fingers of her hands, like a gaol cell.

Her chest heaved, but never feeling full enough. She realised she was frightened, and scared of enemies unseen, unknown.

Crowe was completely and utterly alone.

Everything became too hot, too visceral for her mind to process. She was consumed by a twisted torture, her nervous system blistering into overdrive as she replayed that terror over and over.

But nothing became clearer, only disjointed and messy like a recording butchered.

After an eternity in her own nightmares, the sweltering, hellish heat…  _ melted _ . Like the dawn breaking, a gentle warmth and light filled Crowe, spreading from the soft touch on her hand.

Opening her eyes, she saw Cindy’s hand in hers, and those dazzling olivine eyes batting her way. The mechanic’s calloused hands took great care with Crowe’s bandaged palm.

The hands capable of creating and mending complex machinery and vehicles secured her, grounded her back into the heavenly abode.

“Don’tcha worry. There’s no rush.” Cindy’s fingers were gentle and attentive on Crowe’s trembling hands, and her soft voice more so. “You’re in safe hands, Miss…?”

Quietly, the answer came. “...Crowe…”

“Crowe.” Cindy smiled, delivering her name with the greatest care, like the rarest treasure. “Pleased to meet’cha, Crowe.”

Cindy guided her home with a sad smile, sensing the unspoken terror lingering beneath the surface, that familiar fear she felt.

At night.

_ ‘That’s right, girl. Stay with me. _

_ Baby steps, darlin’. Baby steps.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more sweet Cindy nursing Crowe back to health? Some delicious hurt/comfort? You got it! 😘
> 
> This was a right mixture of lighthearted introductions, depiction of trauma, and the start of Crowe being a flustered mess around Cindy.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy. 🖤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly recovering, Crowe takes her first steps outside the caravan, and learns just how stubborn a certain mechanic can be.
> 
> *Written for the FFXV Rarepair Bigbang.*

Crowe  _ hated _ being bed bound.

For the first time in many years, Crowe found her entire life forced into a complete halt. No matter how much she tried to channel strength into her stiff, aching limbs, she remained bedridden for days after her rescue.

Any movement was accompanied with a deep set pain, especially in her back. As she sat there, upright in bed, her greatest fear when she was awake was if she would ever walk again.

Aside to being tended by Cindy, the Glaive never did like feeling restricted, or held back, and this frustrated her. She wanted to be outside, riding her bike, and hunting.

Crowe lamented her beautiful bike, solemnly recalling that fateful day.  _ ‘Poor thing’s probably scraps by now. Rest in peace, Fenrir.’ _

Even in sleep, she had no respite.

When she slept, her fears were always that shadow. Trapped in an unmoving body, in the dark, tortured by the sight of her obscured attacker.

Who were they? Who had done this to her? Caught her off guard so cowardly?

Sometimes, much to her regret, Crowe woke up screaming, still trapped in that terrifying moment on the lonely road.

As much as she tried to keep her shameful little night terrors to herself, the screaming and the thrashing against bedsheets, Cindy  _ knew _ better.

As if on cue, the mechanic ran into the temporary home, asking if she was alright, dabbing Crowe’s sweaty brow, and talking so sweetly to her. It didn’t take the terror away, but it sure made those moments a little brighter.

And then the dawn rose once more, and the cycle began anew.

Between tweaking jobs, the Aurum daughter popped in to visit, bringing meals and someone to talk to. She played therapist, companion, and overtime, friend. A friend who was very cute, and funny, and smart.

But Cindy Aurum was no pushover.

Crowe still remembered the day she attempted to leave the caravan. It was only to get a breather, out of the stuffy place that had been her home. She awkwardly tried to move to the edge of the bed, her hurting body protesting loudly. But she grit her teeth, and endured, never usually the sort of person to listen to pesky things like that.

Everything  _ ached _ .

It took her long enough to just get to her feet, a small victory, but it wasn’t enough. Unsteadily, she skirted herself the short distance to the caravan door. Every surface became a prop keeping her on her feet as she moved. Crowe took a deep breath, then opened the door, only to be blinded by sweltering hot sunlight.

_ ‘Am I in hell right now?’ _ Crowe squinted her sensitive eyes, trying to make sense of the sun-dazed world.  _ ‘Yep, this is definitely hell…’ _

One step out the caravan felt like Ifrit’s anger itself, but every step after began to soothe, and adjust.

Sheltering her eyes from the harsh sun, Crowe began to make out the shadows and silhouettes of the world around her. A garage, and a giant shark?

_ ‘...Hammerhead?’ _ She nearly staggered, barely past the parasol. Her mind went back to Cindy, her belt gear hanging delightfully off her hip.  _ ‘Explains the cute get up.’ _

As she glanced below the overhanging Hammerhead Shark, Crowe saw Cindy, polishing a dust covered car, determined to restore it to ruby red perfection. Even though Cindy herself was covered in oil stains and dirt, she still sparkled in the sunshine.

“Maybe I’m not in hell…” Crowe was spellbound, but she was not the only one. Gawkers coming in and out of the shop, the diner, or just their cars, wanted to catch a piece of that ‘hot mechanic at Hammerhead.’ It made Crowe feel like a creep herself.

How often did Cindy have to pretend she wasn’t being perved on?

She took one tentative step at a time before a firm voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Aw, hell naw.”

Suddenly, a storming force charged up to her, with amble hands spinning her around and marching her back towards the caravan tincan. Surprised, Crowe turned around, only to find Cindy glaring back.

“What’d I tell ya? No prancin’ around until you’re better. Go on,  _ get _ .”

Reluctantly, Crowe tried to dig her heels in. “I’m a grown-ass woman.”

Cindy persisted, getting her back to the patio. “Uh, huh.”

Crowe asserted right back. “I’m a  _ goddamn Glaive. _ ”

“‘Course you are.”

“I can set things  _ on fire _ .”

“Yep.” Finally, Cindy’s pushy hands left Crowe’s back only to pat her belt. “But  _ I’ve _ got a hammer, and rule the roost around here, so  _ get _ .”

The injured Glaive pouted, trying to pretend that a defiant Cindy Aurum wasn’t the cutest thing she ever saw.

That Cindy Aurum, with a fine set of mechanical tools, could take down a stubborn Kingsglaive Mage with relative ease before dragging her indoors, and nursing her back to health again.

There weren't many people out there she could believe were capable of taking her down, but the spunky Cindy Aurum? Crowe could believe it.

xxx

They reached a compromise.

Crowe sat on the patio outside the caravan, sheltered from the intense heat. She rested, while finally getting to appreciate the outside world. There was only so much gossip rag trash about the impending royal wedding she could take until she snapped.

It was sadly her only information about life in Insomnia, nothing about a missing, presumed dead Glaive. Her mouth tightened. Of course they didn’t matter. They were just outcasts from another land, expendable muscle for the King.

A glass of lemonade landed on the table beside her. She peered up only to melt into those olive green eyes. A soft hand touched her shoulder, offering a gentle squeeze.

“Baby steps, hon,” Cindy assured her, that lively voice making Crowe feel so proud. “You’re winnin’, but one step at a time… alright?”

That reassurance meant the world to the recovering Glaive. She hated restricting herself, but knew Cindy's heart was in the right place.

Nevertheless, Crowe knew she had to repay the favour sooner or later.

At least once her damn legs started cooperating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowe’s first steps! Yay! 🖤
> 
> I wanted to show that she’s still got a ways to go, and that she’s been left with injuries that won’t heal, but she’s getting there.
> 
> I loved writing Stubborn Cindy here, but she’s only doing it because she cares! Even a Glaive can’t stand up to Cindy freaking Aurum when she sets her mind on something.
> 
> Also baby steps. They’re important, no matter how small one thinks they are.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy. 🖤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Crowe begins to find her way in Hammerhead, strangers arrive looking for a dangerous woman...
> 
> *Written for FFXV Rarepair Bigbang.*

A pout and firm shake of the head greeted Crowe’s request.

“Nuh uh.”

With a blink, Crowe processed the brief response. Meanwhile, Cindy continued to work away at the broken down vehicle, like a surgeon of steel. Her words might have seemed like they were directed at the busted car, but they were very much aimed at Crowe, who wasn’t ready to back down.

“Look, all I’m offering is…”

Cindy glanced at her briefly, reaching for a nearby wrench in a way that might have been construed as threatening. “An’ I’m sayin’ thank you kindly, but nah. Ya’ll don’t need to give us anythin’ for nursin’ ya back to health.”

Crowe sighed, crossing her arms. “It’s-“

From outside the garage, Cid’s raspy voice carried inside. “If you have time for a lover’s tiff, you can get to working.” Crowe raised her eyebrows, but her triumph was short lived. “And I’m not taking sides!”

“But Paw-Paw…”

When Cindy’s face fell, Cid knew why. He scratched the back of his head, lowering his voice to reassure his worried granddaughter.

“Look, she’s a big girl, an’ a Glaive to boot. If she wants to kick around some varmints out there, let ‘er.” Cid let out a wheezed laugh. “An’ if she’s anythin’ like you, little missy, those beasts won’t stand a chance.”

Cindy snorted at the sight of Crowe’s incredulous expression. “What, hun? Thought I was just a pretty face, did ya?”

Entertaining the thought of the smaller woman smacking around the beasts of the wild with her trusty wrench, Crowe realised that Cindy Aurum really was full of surprises.

Shooting a stubborn glare her way, Cindy waving her wrench as a warning. “Ah, fine, but don’tcha be too reckless, ya hear? Little jobs, no big hunts. Glaive gal or not, I ain’t havin’ you rushin’ off all gung-ho like.”

“Shame you’re busy,” Crowe said, chuckling softly. “Could use a strong partner like you.”

Cindy grinned, twirling the metal tool effortlessly in her hands. “Y’think? Maybe mah true callin’ is adventuring? Maybe I should hang up the grease garments, an’-“

_ “Cindy.”  _ Cid’s stern voice once more called from his lounging place, but Cindy’s mischievous smile said it all.

“Don’t be too long, hun,” Cindy elaborated. “Report to Takka, n’ don’t be all fancy. Voretooths only.” She hesitated, then gave her a worried glance. “Y’hear?”

Reluctantly, Crowe relented with a nod. “Fair enough.”

“An’ another thing?” Cindy added, something clouding her normally cheerful face. “No nighttime hunts, ‘kay? Them roads are a frightfully dangerous at night.”

As Crowe parted her mouth, she glanced at Cindy’s expression, and halted. She sensed something deep within those glowing green eyes, a desperate pleading.

Cindy  _ never _ begged.

“Fine.” Crowe swung around heading towards the open stretch of desert, smirking Cindy’s way. “Mind the heat there.”

With a sweet smile, Cindy dove back into the guts of the vehicle, hiding the warmth spreading upon her cheeks. “Nothin’ wrong with a lil’ heat…”

xxx

Late into the afternoon, Cindy nursed a spluttering car back on the mend. It had been touch and go for a few hours, but the prognosis turned positive as the engine stabilised with a turn of the keys.

She sighed with relief, wiping her brow with the sleeve of her puffed primrose yellow jacket. “Finally! All you needed was a lil’ love, didn’tcha, baby girl?”

As she playfully patted the bonnet, Cindy gazed outside the garage, watching incoming travellers going about their business, she thought of Crowe, and wondered if she made a mistake.

Kingsglaive or not, Crowe was still human, and a recovering one at that. Voretooth rarely caused problems for seasoned hunters, so a Glaive should have no trouble taking down one or two.

_ ‘But anything can happen,’ _ Cindy reminisced, looking over at a framed picture on the workplace bench. A little girl with golden curls and a big smile stood beside a man and woman, picturesque of childhood happiness.  _ ‘I know that all too well…’ _

The radio playing a soft acoustic number stopped.

Rolling her eyes, Cindy spun around, half expecting her grumpy Grandfather to be standing there, scowling at her for slacking.  _ ‘Trust him to be back from stocktake now of all times…’ _

“Yeah, yeah, don’t you worry. I’m on…” She trailed off, her eyes widening in surprise. “...it…”

xxx

A few hours later, Crowe returned to Hammerhead, her heart swelled with pride and her satchel bulging with victorious remains from her opponents.

_ ‘Not exactly tough,’  _ Crowe told herself, ignoring the throbbing pain buried inside her back, trickling down into her tired legs.  _ ‘Nippy little shits…’ _

Once Crowe tossed proof of her deeds upon Takka’s counter, receiving a satisfied nod for her trouble, she stepped back out into the Leide inferno, stretching life into her heavy limbs. She took in the surroundings she had come to know since her awakening, and the people that offered sanctuary in her hour of need.

She missed her Glaive brothers, her family away from home. But she was hardly alone now, not rejected or judged.

As she turned her attention towards the garage, expecting to find Cindy tenderly nursing another car or truck to full health, Crowe saw  _ men _ . Men in black, gathered around a worried Cindy, who nevertheless stood her ground.

_ ‘Insomnia men?’ _ Crowe shook her head, unable to recognise a single one of them.  _ ‘They’re not Glaive, nor Crownsguard.’ _

When she drew closer, snippets of the conversation stole her breath away.

“On the run… suspicious woman… apprehended at all costs…”

Her once strong heart stuttered, her mind transported back to that fateful day on the road. Shot in the back, left to die. Crowe’s greatest fear came to life, ready to ruin what little peace she managed to salvage in the aftermath of the attack.

_ ‘Are they… after me? To find the job?’ _

Before Crowe could leap into action, to run away, or do  _ anything _ , Cindy’s angry voice boomed across the garage. “Ah told you before! We’ve had no shifty types ‘round here! Except the usual suspects.”

_ ‘The perverts,’  _ Crowe understood, but it knew full well who these men were really after. She slipped into the shop nearby, keeping her ears keen on their discussion.   
  


“Miss Aurum,” a suited man with shades addressed formerly, clasping his hands together. “This individual is capable of grievous bodily harm. One man was left scarred in an encounter with her, and that is only her latest transgression.”

Cindy remained silent, even as her mind raced with questions. A terrible thought entered her thoughts, and she had a sinking feeling that who they searched for slept close by that morning.

As convincing as they tried to be, Cindy Aurum knew a bullshitter when she saw one, and didn’t budge.

“Withholding information can be an arrestable-”

“There a problem here, hun?”

Everyone turned towards the haughty voice, only to find a displeased lady sweep past. Brunette bangs and a bouncing ponytail from beneath a black cap, her blinding shades hiding her piercing eyes. A low cut black vest accentuating her muscles.

Embracing an act, Crowe snaked an arm around Cindy’s shoulders, holding her close in solidarity, and praying she didn’t hold this against her. “What’s up?”

“Hey there, cutie,” Cindy chimed back, throwing her own arm around Crowe’s hip, nuzzling her head against the woman’s shoulder. “Miss me  _ that _ much?”

Oh yeah. She was  _ into _ it.

Determined to play the part to perfection, Crowe subdued her natural Galahd accent, slipping into a tone much like Cindy’s sultry one. “‘Course. Back from hunt in’ ‘n killin’ those… varmints.” Their conspiratory smiles, along with a wink from Cindy, masqueraded as affectionate gestures.

_ ‘Or both?’ _

“Like ah said. There a problem here?” A list of danger entered her voice, giving off an air that she was not to be messed with. A sexy airhead was not Crowe’s style, but a seductive force of death she was something she could embrace wholeheartedly.

“Welllll…” Cindy dragged out, giving all her attention to her  _ friend _ than the threatening suits still present. “These  _ fine gentlemen _ -” said with very little sincerity, “-are lookin’ for a ‘suspicious individual.’ You know anyone like that, sweetie?”

Crowe shrugged. “Ain’t had enough time to, what with being elbow deep in guts all day.” She swore an amused smile touched Cindy’s lips. “Y’all are actin’ like the shifty ones, gangin’ up on a lil’ lady doin’ her job.”

The evident leader of the pack tensed. “It is our duty to secure threats to the state, especially the Crown, Miss…?”

_ ‘Are they serious?’ _ Crowe narrowed her eyes behind the sunglasses, the enormity crashing down.  _ ‘I’m being hit with a treason charge?’ _

Before she could respond, Cindy beat her to the punch, holding her closer. “ _ Mrs _ Aurum,” the possessive mechanic corrected. “As in  _ my _ Mrs Aurum.”

Crowe froze. Even as Cindy clinged to her, continuing to knock back every intrusive question they had, the Glaive’s mouth ran dry, her face growing warm. She grew envious at how natural the other woman deceived, even when she must have suspected  _ why _ these guys came in the first place.

“Y’all crazy? Y’think I’d dare risk bang in’ up my weddin’ bling inside a rusty ol’ clanker?” Cindy thrust her thumb towards a still speechless Crowe, still stuck on those words  _ Mrs Aurum, Mrs Aurum, my Mrs Aurum _ . “An’ she’s a hunter! Get a clue!”

When Cindy saw one of their mouths parting, she beat them down first with one last humiliating blow. “Still not buyin’, huh? Want me to bring our martial sheets from our wedding night out?”

That did it.

Hastily, the men in suits retreated, reminding them to report anyone suspicious on the way out the drive. Once they were safely out of sight, Cindy sighed with relief.

“Phew! Thought they’d never leave.” She peered up at Crowe, giving her a playful nudge. “You alright there, hun? You’re a tad quiet.”

_ ‘Mrs Aurum… She called me Mrs Aurum…’ _

Honestly, Crowe’s head was a mess. Aside from Cindy’s fake marriage ploy, there was still the matter of these men in black. They were after her, to finish whatever job they had set out to do on that road.

Her fear rested more on putting Cindy in danger than herself.

As the sun began to set, Crowe made a decision, but there was something she wanted to do first.

“Hey, Cindy. You free tonight?”

A smile melted on Cindy’s face. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter was a blast to write! Undercover or Fake Dating is one of my sweet jams, so writing Crowe and Cindy pretending to be married to throw off shady guys was the best!
> 
> Another divergence point comes into play here, with Crowe being hunted down as a threat. Her survival has complicated matters for others, and her self-defence is now being twisted for the purpose of finding her sooner.
> 
> So fun chapter, but also the beginning of uh ohs. This is where I really thought about the effect Crowe living would have on the story and what that means further down the road.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. 🖤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Haven outside of Hammerhead, Crowe and Cindy sit beneath the stars, but a difficult talk follows.
> 
> *Written for the FFXV Rarepair Bigbang.*

  
As dusk settled into the night, Crowe sought Cindy out and escorted her to the outskirts of Hammerhead, still a visible twinkling star from her set location.

Underneath the star speckled night sky, Crowe guided Cindy to the very edge of Hammerhead. The garage still twinkled in the dark, from the mound the Glaive came across on her hunt. She held the other woman’s hand, touched that Cindy trusted her enough to do this.

Their feet found rockery, and finally, soothing light traced along deep grooves inside the earth. Cindy’s heart leapt at the sight, like something out of a fairy tale, but Crowe wasn’t done yet.

“Turn around.”

Cindy obeyed, sitting on the very edge of the haven, and gazing up at the stars. She didn’t dare look elsewhere, into the mysterious shadows of the night, that flickering movement that could have been _anything_.

Unable to bear the silence, Cindy started talking. “Did I ever tell you ‘bout my mom and dad?” She never gave Crowe a chance to answer. “Mommy Melba Aurum, born and raised pretty well off in ol’ Keycatrich. Fell fer my daddy, Mid Sophiar, an’ shared a sweet lil’ life together. Had their ups and down, lost a lot in the Great War, but they had each other…”

Crowe near halted, feeling the warmth of her past from where she knelt. She took out some things from her bag, and tried to smile. “And you…”

Cindy smirked. “Yep! An’ lil’ ol’ me! And Paw Paw too.”

The Glaive sensed a rebuttal, and it came.

“But… things change,” Cindy said sadly, wringing her fingers. “They were ambushed one night. On roads like these. Not by men, but daemons. They said Insomnia-powered lighting on vehicles reduce the likelihood of attacks, but… outside the city, they’re a real rarity. Especially when I was a lil’ thing.”

 _‘So that’s what happened,’_ Crowe thought, smoothing something out behind Cindy’s back. That worried look from earlier returned to her mind. “I’m sorry…”

“Yeah… I know. Hard to know what to say, huh?” Cindy sighed, tracing the constellations in the sky with her finger. “I’m hopin’ one day, I can change all that. Make travelling safe again for folks. It’s the least I can do, something to make my folks proud up there.”

“I know you will.” Crowe smiled, her heart squeezed with anticipation. “Okay. You can look.”

When Cindy turned, she saw… soothing light. Rows of glowing candles, a blanket for them to sit on, and Crowe’s own hand warmed by an energy. Slowly, the reddened orb took a fiery form, dancing around Crowe’s fingers.

 _‘Fire.’_ Cindy realised, fascinated by the sight. Shifting closer, their hips touching, she smiled. “Nifty little party trick you got there.”

Crowe returned the smirk, reshaping the fiery spirit into various forms before Cindy’s eyes. “Us ‘spell slinging gals’ really know a thing or two.”

Effortlessly, Crowe manifested through fire into a shape that Cindy would recognise without a doubt. A burning heart, flickering in the palms of her hands. The mechanic sat spellbound, bringing her hands close enough to feel the warmth.

She realised at some point their eyes no longer met at the flame, but towards each other. Crowe grinned, placing all her focus on the spell.

“Wanna see something really special?”

The fireball launched quickly into the air.

An explosion akin to fireworks erupted overhead, intensified by the dazzling star show above them. As Crowe controlled Nature’s Fury into something splendid and breathtaking for her companion, she secured an arm around Cindy’s back, holding her close.

“You see?” Crowe gestured to the light show. “The dark isn’t so scary. Sometimes, there’s only things you can appreciate at night.”

“Oh, I bet.”

Without warning, she felt the softest lips against hers. In an instant, the swirl of fire magick silenced, and everything channelled into that kiss.

Crowe’s heart thumped, her lost control causing the firespell to sizzle out, leaving the faintest streams of red sparkles in their wake. As if she weren’t surprised enough, Cindy’s hands gripped onto the lapels of her leather jacket, pulling her in.

Afraid to let her go.

They broke the kiss, but Cindy bumped her nose against Crowe, determined to stay close.

“Listen,” Cindy’s tender voice requested, her hands still holding Crowe. “I know things are… complicated for you. That you’re scootin’ off tomorrow.” The Glaive tried to speak, but Cindy pressed her fingers against Crowes lips to silence her. “Shh. I know. Well, I don’t know everything, but I know you’re mixed up in something bad. An’ you got hurt because of it. They’re trying to say you were out to kill the Oracle.”

Crowe’s eyes widened. She never anticipated matters were as bad as that. _‘Why? Why is she helping me then?’_

Cindy sighed. “I only know what those suits said, an’ what Paw Paw heard in the grape vine, but… the rumours in Insomnia are of a rogue Glaive, plottin’ treason.”

Crowe broke away, her dark eyes clouded with suspicion. “Then why? Why have you gone out of your way to help me?”

A sad smile crossed Cindy’s lips. “Call it a hunch, but somethin’ stinks about the whole thing. An’ let’s just say we know folks on the inside that can collaborate that.”

Crowe swallowed a lump inside her throat. “...How bad is it?”

“Pretty bad,” Cindy admitted, twiddling her fingers anxiously. “Paw Paw’s the man in the know how, but word got out that there’s some conflict between Galahds and those fancy Insomnia folks. All over gossip about this ‘rogue Glaive.’” Her hand went over to cusp Crowe’s trembling one. “Ah know yer not what they say you are. Wanna tell me what happened?”

Slowly, Crowe began to spill her tale, from her last conversations with Nyx and Libertus, to her wait on the road… and her attack. She failed to recognise her attacker, only the sight of dusty leather boots, and the scream of pain as she flashed fire into his face.

It was all a do or die blur that left her with more questions than answers, something that did not help when she was under serious accusations.

“That’s all I remember,” Crowe concluded, trying to let the terrible memory drown in the darkness. “They _knew_ I was there. I was not long there before the attack.”

“...So they trailed you?” Cindy proposed, still holding her hand in comfort. “I doubt it was hardly a chance if someone spread word in the big city so soon… or at the very least the Citadel.”

“I have this bad feeling about the Oracle too, that she might be in trouble.” Crowe frowned, digging into her pocket and holding a sparkling hairpin to the night sky for a moment. “We were supposed to meet that day. I even got her this gift. Makes me wonder if _that’s_ the reason I got jumped.”

A terrible silence followed, as they both ruminated on a series of possibilities, each more troubling than the last. When Crowe turned to Cindy, a fretful look awaited her.

“Hate to spoil the date, sugar, but…” The mechanic spoke softly, trying to break the bad news gently. “I’m guessin’ only so many people knew about your lil’ meet and greet. Kinda narrows the field, dont’cha think?”

Crowe sighed, her muscles tensed. “...That’s the problem, Cindy. If it’s not a coincidence, there’s only one likely answer. And it _sucks_.”

“You can’t return to the city, hun,” Cindy said quietly, patting Crowe’s hand reassuringly. “At least not right now. Someone’s tryin’ to paint you as a bad gal out to harm Lady Lunafreya. An’ they ain’t holdin’ punches about it either. Best thing you can do is hightail it southward ‘til things calm down.”

The Glaive nodded, tightening her lips.

“An’ if they come knockin’ again, I’ll knock some heads right back!” Punching the air, Cindy grinned, melting the tense atmosphere once more. “You’ll always be welcome here, Crowe. No matter what.”

“Appreciate it,” Crowe replied before her smile fell. “Whatever the case, I… can’t stay here much longer. You’ve already got suits knocking at your door, over me.”

Cindy hated it, but knew she couldn’t talk Crowe out of it. “Ah had a feelin’ you were gonna say that. But, if I might make a request? Stay the night? Head off fresh in the morn?”

The Glaive relented, kissing Cindy’s hand, knowing she would detest dawn’s break. “Sounds like a plan.”

Cindy smiled, pressing her head against Crowe’s hand. “Still, the night’s still young, sugar? Mind if we watch the light show for a lil’ longer before we turn in?”

“For you, Cindy Aurum, anything.”

And with that, another fireball shot into the sky before erupting into a shower of warming sparks, cascading around the embracing couple, kissing beneath the magical light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, my heartfelt appreciation to Inkydoodle, my Bigbang partner, who created this beautiful art based on this chapter. Please send some love on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kaittzie?s=21) and [Tumblr](https://inkydoodles.tumblr.com/post/633579910634553344/let-the-rare-pair-big-bang-begin-me-and).
> 
> The setting of this chapter was one of the first sections I wrote for the story. I just loved the idea of a little date beneath the stars, with the gentle glow of the haven’s glyphs and firaga fireworks. ❤️
> 
> Revelations abound with the fate of Cindy’s parents, and the rumours of Crowe being labelled a traitor out to harm the Oracle surface. This felt like a natural conclusion as to what Crowe’s survival meant, that those who’d benefit from her death now want to reframe the story.
> 
> It felt right that Crowe would want to leave to spare danger coming to the Aurum family’s doorstep, but Cindy trusts in the other woman, given she nursed her back to health and has connections via Cid to Insomnia.
> 
> And three cheers for first kiss 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. 🖤


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn breaks, and Crowe prepares to depart on the open road, but not before a familiar car and four unexpected faces arrive at Hammerhead...
> 
> *Written for the FFXV Rarepair Bigbang.*

Crowe awoke the next morning with a slowly dawning smile.

Not only had her sleep been a pleasant one, without those commonly occurring nightmares, but she was blessed with a perfect sight.

Huddled beside her, beneath the sheets, was Cindy, snoring softly. Her freckles almost flowed in the gentle dawn, sneaking through the blinds, her crushed curls a tangled mess.

She stroked her cheek, unable to take her eyes off the perfect sight of Cindy slumbering away in her eyes. A hand rested on Crowe’s chest, clinging to her needily.

Crowe ran her fingers through those unruly blonde locks, enjoying that perfect little moment. It took little time until Cindy cracked open an olive green eye, slowly taking in the sight before her, then smiling wildly.

“Good mornin’...”

Crowe returned the favour with a grin of her own, dopey from the knowledge that they  _ indeed went there while the night was still young. _

“Hey…” The sleepy Glaive stroked away the persistent curls, enjoying the sight. “Sleep well?”

“Yep… like a rock.” Cindy nuzzled closely, her arms locked around Crowe. “Gave you someth’ to remember me by?”

“Very much so.”

Their lips met once more, drawn by the warmth of the morning until a loud crackling voice boomed from outside.

“ _ Cindy _ ! Get yerself out here, and give me a hand! These cars ain’t gonna fine tune ‘emselves!”

Sighing dramatically, Cindy slid from the bed, covering herself with the bedsheets… and leaving Crowe exposed. Not that either of them were complaining.

“Duty calls.”

xxx

Ever the helpful Glaive, Crowe agreed to one last hunting gig before she hit the road. She insisted there was no telling when a new capable hunter would toddle along to help, and the creatures made travelling dangerous during the day.

Meanwhile, Cindy stretched her arms in the blissful sunshine, awaiting her next order. She got wind that another run down vehicle was being towed in after breaking down.

A part of her hoped it would not be a difficult job, wanting to spend a little more one to one with Crowe before her departure.

For good?

Her lips tightened at the thought, until the sound of a truck pulling into the garage got her attention. Once everything came to a halt, she was greeted with a gorgeous black car, but that was not all.

Her mouth hung open at the sight.

Cindy gawked at the Insomnia entourage, decked in black by the broken down Regalia. She raised an eyebrow, watching three young men turn to her as she approached.

The blonde kid scrambled to his feet, heat warming his cheeks. The tall man with glasses greeted her with a nod, looking down at the ground behind him. By the boot, a big guy with muscles smirked, leering at her appreciatively.

Hardly a surprise. Men always did that. She had grown used to it by now.

“Sorry to keep y’all waiting.” Cindy gave each one a questioning look. “Now, which one’s the Prince?”

From behind the sleek black car, a fourth stranger with spiky black hair stood up. With a grey shirt littered with skulls, cropped trousers and black boots, he seemed far from royalty.

But Cindy knew better. 

She strode around the car with a big smile on her face. “Hello, your Highness. Congrats on your wedding.”

“Not hitched just yet,” Noctis reminded her, crossing his arms defensively.

“Lady Lunafreya’s groom to be, here in Hammerhead.” The mechanic put her hands on her hips.

“Apologies for taking so long,” the bespectacled man spoke softly, coming up behind the Prince.

“You’d best save your apologies for Paw-Paw.” Cindy’s attention once more went to the beautiful car, walking around and admiring the interior and exterior.

“Well...” A deep rumble came from behind her, and she knew the big guy was talking. “That makes you…”

Turning to him, Cindy grinned with sunshine confidence. “Cindy. Cid’s grease-monkey daughter.”

As if on cue, the Grandfather of the Aurum family came from his resting place, staggering over to investigate the impressive car. A car he was well acquainted with.

“Roll ‘er in while I’m still young!” Cid rolled his eyes at those clueless young ones gathering around the Regalia. “Didn’t yer daddy tell ya? She’s a custom classic, not some beat up ol’ clunker.”

He then scooted over to address Prince Noctis, as Cindy let a hand touch the hot hood, and she barely held back a soft smile.  _ ‘What a beaut. Never seen such a gorgeous girl…’ _

She thought of Crowe, off on one last hunting gig, and she smiled.  _ ‘Ah, maybe she’d like a ride in this sweet lil’ thing.’ _ Roads travelled in her mind, with Crowe right beside her, behind the wheel.

Polishing those beautiful headlights.

Across the hood, draped in black leather.

_ ‘Cindy ~’ _

Her face flushed, but even more so when she saw Prompto lurking beside her.

_ ‘Ah, well. So much fer dreamin’.’ _

Cindy sighed. “Y’all heard him! Let’s get movin’.” She charged towards the garage, excited to get her hands on that sweet ride and see if she had what it took to get that motor running.

xxx

_ ‘As I thought. This ain’t gonna be a quick job.’ _

Spattered with grease and oil, Cindy strode into the sunlight for a quick breather, flinching from the bright rays breaking through a cluster of clouds. She lifted off her hat, wiping her brow, and sighing.

She saw the four men returning, likely for an update. “She ain’t gonna be ready for awhile, boys. Y’all need somethin’?”  


Noctis rubbed his arms, blowing the hair from his fringe. “About the price… Bit steep for a simple tune up, don’t you think?”

Cindy’s smile widened, a finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Oh, now I get it. This must be what Paw-Paw meant when he said he was gonna ‘teach them boys a lesson.’ Told me he oughta have y’all take care of some ornery varmints that have been causin’ a ruckus ‘round here. I’d be happy to pay y’all for your services if you're up to the challenge.” She crossed her own arms. “How about it?”

“So much for finding an easy way out,” Prompto sighed sadly, trailing Behind his departing friends. “Thanks a lot, ‘Paw-Paw.’”

_ ‘Finally,’  _ Cindy thought with relief.  _ ‘Few less scorpions gangin’ around these parts.’ _

As the Prince went off to prepare, Cindy bent over, diving inside the Regalia. She had to make full use of the opportunity, letting her nimble hands work on the beautiful car.

But her mind still remained preoccupied with Crowe, and the fact that she would soon be departing to horizons unknown. That nagging feeling that Crowe already flirted with death once weighed at her heart.

And after breakfast, the Glaive faced that likely threat once more, alone.

Troubled by the thought, Cindy’s grip on the screwdriver tightened...

xxx

_ ‘Hot and sticky,’  _ Crowe thought with a frown.  _ ‘As expected.’ _

Her feet sizzled on the hot tarmac below, but there was something strangely soothing about it. She strode over to the diner, trying to ignore the blank stare of the eatery’s mascot burning into her.

The quaint shade indoors provided sanctuary, each step a cooler sensation on her heated feet. A few patrons frequenting the diner chatted away, nibbling away at beef burgers and fluffy chips that felt like biting warm clouds. Crowe’s stomach panged with hunger, but her body craved stimulation.

  
From behind the counter, Takka smiled warmly. “Morning, little bird. Sleep well?”

Sensing his insinuation, Crowe narrowed her eyes defensively. “...You could say that.”

The good humoured chef chuckled, sliding over a fresh cup of black coffee - her favourite. “Breakfast in 5.”

Crowe smirked, deciding Takka wasn’t a bad guy after all.

As she savoured the rich blend, the Glaive happened to glance at the far end booth where a travelling pair, most likely a couple, pointed out the window towards the garage.

Curiously, she followed their gaze, and saw a familiar black car sitting in the garage.

_ ‘The Regalia?’ _

Ignoring Takka’s cries that breakfast was served, Crowe pelted across Hammerhead, only to find Cindy already waist high in the royal vehicle.

Her mind raced with all the possibilities. Surely old man Regis hadn’t rode here? Or, with a spark of amusement, Nyx and Libertus hotwired the thing in order to find her?

“What the…?”

At Crowe’s familiar voice, Cindy poked her head out, and gave a pleased wave before digging back into the monstrous car.

“Four city boys,” Cid explained, wiping down the workplace. “In black.”

That word pierced Crowe’s mind. The colour black meant two things to hear - the Kingsglaive or the Crownsguard. There’s not a chance royalty would be out here.

Unless those men from before returned under guise of royalty?

As if reading her mind, Cid laughed bitterly. “Y’all ever taken a gander at a Prince before?” Crowe jolted as he continued. “Wouldn’t blame ya. Regi cherishes that little boy, sheltered ‘im. Even now, he’s…” He grumbled to himself, his fingers trailing along a suspended hammer.

A flicker of panic seized Crowe’s heart, but she tried not to show it. “What’s been happening?”

Cid shrugged. “Who knows? But I’m thinking it must’ve been a doozy to send lil’ Lucis boy packing. Off to get hitched to Lady Lunafreya.”

Crowe knew, and Cindy harboured her own suspicions too.

Something terrible had transpired inside Insomnia, something that had not been helped by her failed assassination turned treason accusation.

Crowe and Cid shared a meaningful glance. The Prince wasn’t safe. He was being ousted from Insomnia to save him from whatever was about to happen there.

Knowing her Glaive brothers were still there made Crowe want to hop into the Regalia and hightail it back. But… she was likely wanted there, most likely everywhere if her worst suspicions were confirmed.

Then she wondered that maybe, just maybe, the Prince and his men rolling up here was fate? An opportunity to continue her duties to his Majesty, while keeping a distance from the suits?

A chance to find the Oracle, and prove she was no traitor. And to save Cindy by severing their association, at least in the open.

“Hey there. Back so soon?”

Suddenly, she felt Cindy’s playful arms around her, tugging her close, and planting a playful peck on the cheek. Content from the contact, Crowe ignored the oil stains destined to smear her clothes, and saw something abandoned in the far corner of the garage, and smiled.

“Hey, Cindy. Mind doing a girl a favour? For the road?”

With a flirtatious wink, Cindy grinned. “For you,  _ hun _ , anything. Whatcha got in mind?”

xxx

A short time later, Cindy was finished.

Only alone in the garage for a short time, Noctis and company returned from their own hunt, eager to see what magic Lady Aurum weaved. She clapped her filthy hands together, smiling like a lady in love. “Sorry ‘bout the wait. Ain’t she purdy?”

“She’s almost too pretty for the road,” Gladio commented, admiring the sleek sheen that caught the sunlight like black fire.

“She’s back!” Prompto cheered, clapping excitedly like a child on Christmas morning. “We should all get a picture with her!”

From the looks on everyone’s faces, the feeling was mutual. With a brief explanation, Prompto gave his camera to Cindy before practically skipping to the front of the car.

As Noctis and Prompto kneeled in front, Gladio and Ignis framed the Regalia from each side, like salesmen showing off a flashy new car. With a snap of the camera, the moment was immortalised, and Cindy returned the camera, knowing they were soon destined for the road once more.

“All the more reason to ride with care. Oh, and before I forget. Would y’all mind makin’ a delivery for me?”

“No, not at all,” Noctis responded, ever the helpful Prince.

“Perfect!” Cindy bopped her head towards the car. “Thought you’d say yes, so I already put it in the trunk. There should be a motel on your way to Galdin. If y’all wouldn’t mind givin’ that to the owner, that’s be swell.” Finally, she clapped her palms together, leaving nothing to negotiation. “And y’mind takin’ a very good friend of mine with?”

From inside the garage, Crowe came out.

Like a dark angel, leather bound in black, the Glaive strode towards the gathering. Though her gait was not as firm as it once was, she moved forward, daring anyone to pass judgement on it by threat of a sound thrashing.

The time for dwelling was past, especially when her only connection to her Glaive brothers, to her short time in Insomnia, had arrived. She recognised at least two right off the bat, and was eager to take names.

“So, this is the Princely crew burning rubber out the Crown city?” Crowe chuckled, coming to a halt by the Regalia. Her dark eyes scan each of the men, identifying each of them through memory and old Glaive gossip.

First and foremost was Gladio Amiticia and Ignis Scientia, two regulars at the Citadel. A Shield and Advisor respectively, they were something of a subject of fascination to the Glaives, their closest connection to the Prince no one ever saw.

_ ‘Speaking of the Prince…’ _ Crowe took in the two teenagers, cocking an eyebrow. The perky blonde with freckles gawked in fascination, while the moodier raven haired grump slouched.  _ ‘Yep. He’s the one, alright.’ _

She held her hand out. “The name’s Crowe.”

Hesitance weathered on Noctis’ face, regarding the stranger warily. He felt Ignis’ reassuring hand on his shoulder, their eyes meeting for a moment.

“The Lady of the Glaive,” the advisor announced with a courteous nod. “Whose reputation precedes her.”

“Damn right,” Gladio agreed, looking up to the Kingsglaives as a group of legend, of notoriety in Insomnia. “Her, Nyx and Libertus are a right trio after dark.”

_ ‘So, they don’t know or don’t believe it… Works for me.’ _

As Crowe snorted, she felt a warm hand taking hers, and turned to find Noctis taking her up on the offer of getting acquainted.

“Hey. Noctis.”

In that moment, Crowe swore she felt something strange pass between them. It was… familiar, a power surge that she missed after being lost to Insomnia.

_ ‘Could it be the power of Lucii? Out here?’ _ If Noctis felt it too, he didn’t show it. His glimmering blue eyes, just like his father, radiated with a power unseen, but Crowe felt it.

She also saw the discomfort in the Prince’s stance, shifting from foot to foot, and the flicker of a wince. She wasn’t the only one, with Ignis’ face softening with concern.

Crowe heard the rumours.

The wounded Prince, who nearly faced death at the hands of a Naga. The Prince who had been in a coma after his ordeal. The Prince who needed a wheelchair and still suffered from chronic pain.

A Prince who was never the same since destiny and darkness dealt him a crap hand.

_ ‘I feel you, kid,’  _ Crowe thought, finally releasing her hand, hoping to give him the opportunity to get a seat. “Don’t worry. We’ll have time to discuss this on the road.”

“The… road?” Prompto repeated, unsure if he heard her right.

“Yep,” Crowe affirmed, propping onto the newly repaired motorbike Cindy rolled out. “I’m coming with. I have business with the Oracle too, and my loyalty to his Majesty extends to you. That okay?”

She received no objections.

What she did receive was a soft kiss on her lips, courtesy of Cindy, who gave her a big hug before pulling back and ignoring the awkward sounds of surprise from men nearby. “For the road.”

Crowe’s heart fluttered, making her determination waver, but she remained steadfast. Placing a bike helmet onto her head, she beamed at Cindy.

“Stay out of mischief, Mrs Aurum.”

“Will do.” Cindy laughed heartily, then turned to the entourage, smiling sweetly. “Y’all better take care of her alright? I wouldn’t take too kindly to anyone who let anything happen to my Crowe. Right?”

For the first time, the four seemed unsettled at the sight of the small mechanic wielding a wrench with relative ease. Ignis cleared his throat, and nodded.

“...Understood.”

While there was still daylight, Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio shot down the road in the newly patched up Regalia. By their side, Crowe accompanied them, revving her bike with renewed purpose.

The Glaive gave one last look towards Cindy, with eyes glistening of promise.

_ ‘I’ll come back for you. _

_ I promise.’ _

Cindy’s sunshine smile watched them depart, knowing it would not be the last she saw of the Princely entourage, that gorgeous Regalia, or her cute Crowe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And much like the open road, Crowe’s future is open, and full of adventure. The decision to have Crowe leaving with Noctis and company was another very earlier decision I wanted to do, which meant a lot of planning as to why she would go with them rather than return to Insomnia.
> 
> I spent many days theorising the effect an alive Crowe would have on the story, how it would affect Kingsglaive and the main story.
> 
> Knowing she was being hunted and accused of wishing harm on the Oracle was that spark to her journey, to travel with the Chocobros and protect Lunafreya. It felt like a natural progression.
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this story, and taking part in my first Bigbang. A big thank you to everyone in the FFXV Rarepair Bigbang for all the help and moral support. 💖
> 
> Biggest thanks to Inkydoodle for being my art partner, and capturing such a nice moment from the story so beautifully. 💖💖
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Big Bang, and it’s the FFXV Rarepair Bigbang! I was paired with Ink, and decided to write Crowe/Cindy since it’s a sweet little ship that sadly has little content, so I wanted to change that!
> 
> The first story idea seemed like the most obvious and best fit - what if Crowe survived? What would she do? How might that affect the story?
> 
> Crowe is awesome and deserved better, so she gets her second chance here.
> 
> The first chapter looks at her attack in Kingsglaive, and what ran through her mind during such a traumatising ordeal, as well as the moments before it.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. 🖤


End file.
